


chapter 1 - lost

by irlpeggyschuyler



Series: lost through time and that's all I need, so much love, then one day buried Hope you're safe, 'cause I lay you leaves - on hold [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Crying, F/M, Family Drama, Gay John Laurens, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shooting, Sobbing, Violence, alexander is actually a good person in this, bisexual Philip hamilton, bisexual frances laurens, gay georges washington de la fayette, not sure if john is going to live or die yet, okay i just really love philip and georges, wow literally no one is going to be straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlpeggyschuyler/pseuds/irlpeggyschuyler
Summary: Philip Hamilton was expecting a normal day like any other were he spends time with his boyfriend Georges but when his sister Frances shows up and recaps the events that have placed their father in the hospital his world is turned upside down.The modern au in which John is shot and the kids are the ones having to hold everyone together and make sure that no one falls apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is a story I have been wanting to write for a while it will mainly focus around the feelings of Frances and Philip but it will give insight into everyone. Hope you enjoy! (the title is from the song don't forget about me by cloves)
> 
> Some quick fyis  
> Philip is 16  
> Georges is 16  
> Frances is 20  
> The adults are all in their late 30s/ early 40s
> 
> Alex is called papa and John is called dad to help differentiate between the 2
> 
> Alex is Philip's biological father and Eliza was his surrogate mother, John is Frances' biological father and Martha was her biological mother who dies shortly after giving birth to her Alex and John got together shortly after she was born

Philip and Georges had been home from school for just over an hour and were sitting in Philip's room working on homework after school like they normally did, Philip hated being by himself, Alexander was always working or like this week was gone on a business trip in London, John didn't come home til around six and Frances was attending college in the city and was only came home on weekends, George's’ parents got home a little bit before six and would come and pick Georges up shortly after John would get home

As Philip sat working on his history homework he quickly got bored and started fiddling with the things on his desk 2 snowglobes one from dc and one from new york that his papa had gotten them so that he would have a piece of both of his homes, a few trinkets from his travels and the travels of his fathers, and 3 picture frames one of him and his friends at homecoming, one of him and George's where Georges is kissing him on the cheek and lastly a picture of his family Alex,John,Frances,and himself. He smiled as he reminisced on the memory they were standing on the steps of the white house is was the most recent dinner party President Washington had thrown and all of the Hamiltons and Laurens were there and they were all happy with bright beaming smiles.

Philip was quickly snapped back to reality when a pillowed was thrown at his head by Georges who had been trying to get his attention

“Sorry what do you need love?”

“Do you have the chemistry notes I left mine in my locker.” 

“Yeah let me get them”

As Philip dug through his backpack in search for his notebook, he heard the garage door open which was strange because it was only 4:15 and no one would be home for a while so he knew that something weird was going on.

George must of had the same realization as Philip because they both had the same look of confusion on their faces. 

When he heard the door open downstairs Philip assumed that John was home early.

“We are in my room Dad” 

That’s when a clearly distraught Frances came bursting into his room

“Get your stuff we need to go!”

“What the hell are you doing here Frances it's wednesday and where are we going?”

“Just please get your stuff and get in the car, please hurry it's dad”

Philip had a complete feeling of fear and anxiety rush over him if Frances was home during the week and it had something to do with their dad he knew that something bad had to have happened. Philip didn't even try to fight Frances on letting out any more info since he could tell that she was already on the verge of bursting into tears at any second he simply grabbed his phone,a charger, and his jacket then slipped on his shows.

That's when Georges spoke for the first time since Frances had come into the house “Should I head back to my house?”

“No your parents are meeting us there”

That is when Philip knew whatever happened had to be bad considering that both Laf and Herc left work early and were meeting them wherever Frances was taking them.

Frances ran out of the room to get back in the car as Georges and Philip finished grabbing their things.

Georges then finally spoke to Philip 

“Are you okay?”

“I don't know I don't even know what is going on I just know it’s not good”

Georges went up to Philip and pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head and quietly whispered to him in french,

“Tout ira bien. Ca va aller. Nous allons tous être bien. je t'aime mon cher”

Philip whispered a quiet “I love you too” while Georges then grabbed Philip’s hand and his bag and they walked down to the garage to get into Frances’ car.

 

Georges and Philip sat in the back of the car leaving the passenger seat open. Both of them waited until they were out of the neighborhood before they started to ask Frances question.

Philip spoke up first and very quietly asked “what happened to dad?”

Frances keep her eyes glued to the road and her hands firm on the steering wheel stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking. 

“He’s in the hospital” was all she was able to get out before she started sobbing and attempted to gain her composure as fast as she could but of course she couldn’t hold in the sobs any longer.

Philip gripped tightly onto Georges in the backseat and quietly started to sob into his shoulder. Even Georges had a hard time trying to hold back his tears. John was like another father to Georges especially when Georges’ own fathers would have to go on trips for business or back to France to visit Laf’s family. Georges would always come stay with The Hamiltons and Laurens and John,Philip,and himself would always stay up late playing video games or watching movies while telling funny stories about his parents. Those were his favorite times.

Philip then spoke again holding in the choked sobs as he spoke “What happened”

Frances took in a deep breath before explaining the details of the event “Dad was out for lunch with some co-workers when a man pulled out a gun and started threatening the people inside the restaurant. So when the gunman turned his back , dad tried to tackle him but as he got up he had moved a chair and it made a noise and the gunman turned around and shot dad 3 times. That’s all i know as of right now Papa called me and told me all the details and told me to come get you and bring you to the hospital with me he got the first flight from london to d.c. but he won’t be here until the morning” 

Frances had sobbed throughout the entire the entire recap and that is when Georges told Frances to pull over and even though she wanted to get to the hospital as fast as possible she obliged knowing that she was not in an emotionally stable enough position to keep driving so she traded places with Georges and he continued the drive to the hospital. While in the back seat Philip and Frances both held each other close sobbing their eyes out, while whispering to each other about how much they loved each other and how they were going to get through this together. Philip did most of the talking.

“You know how much he loves you right Fran”

Frances simply nodded her head without breaking the hug between her and Philip. He could tell the this was destroying Frances, John was the last biological family she still had. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her and both of her parents were never close to their families, Alex and John had been close friends and started to date not long after and they were married 2 years later, and when Frances was four Philip was born. Alex was Philip’s biological father and her father's good friend Eliza was their Surrogate. Philip was very close to Eliza and loved spending time with her and they did have a mother son relationship that Frances would never admit but she was jealous of. Of course Alex and Philip were part of her family too but John and Frances had such a special bond they both understood each other like no one else did and they got each other through some pretty dark times and were always there for each other; the thought of not having him around anymore absolutely terrified Frances.

“He is so so so proud of all you are doing Fran, you are the most amazing person on this planet and he is absolutely amazed at all you have done. He loves you so much”

Frances pulled Philip closer and quietly whispered into his ear while holding in her sobs,

“He is also so proud of you Philly you have been the perfect son to him and you continue to amaze all of us in everything you do and you simply blow us all away. Dad, Papa, and I are so incredibly lucky to have you in our lives”

Frances placed a kiss on the top of Philip’s head as he sobbed even louder

Georges quietly wiped away his own tears as he pulled the car into the first parking spot he found and helped to get Philip and Frances out of the car and they made their way towards the hospital preparing to face the worst with their minds filled with a mix of fear and anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you enjoyed please leave some kudos as those are always extremely appreciated!
> 
> Leave comments with any questions, suggestions, anything else you like!
> 
> Also please comment who Frances should be in a relationship with bc i can't decide.
> 
> Thank you again ~ irlpeggyschuyler


End file.
